Unsettling memories
by Berilia
Summary: Naruto enyhén ittas állapotban elmeséli legintimebb titkait, pontos részletességgel.WARNING: yaoi, hard yaoi. SasuNaru, GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

– Hm, hát ezek a dolgok nem igazán publikusak, de azt hiszem, neked elmondhatom. Ha ennyire akarod...

_A kocsma füstös és kicsi, de kellemes a hangulata. Naruto szemben ül, előtte a kis asztalon a szakés kancsóban alig van már ital. A szőke fiú lehúz mégegy pohárral. Nagyot nyel, összeráncolja a szemöldökét, majd láthatóan a gondolataiba mélyed. A pultos lány nézi egy ideig, aztán abbahagyja, mikor ki kell szolgálnia egy vendéget. Nyílik a bejárati ajtó, belép egy alak és berepül vele egy pár hópihe a sötét utcáról._

– De…ne mondd el senkinek, jó?...

_Az asztalt nézi, miközben ezt mondja. Aztán hirtelen int egyet a pultos lánynak, aki egyből ott terem egy újabb kancsóval. Naruto egyelőre nem nyúl hozzá, halványan rámosolyog a lányra, majd elfordul tőle. Miközben a lány elmegy, Naruto beletúr a hajába, megvakarja a tarkóját, majd köhint egyet._

– Már az…esetek előtt sem voltam szűz egyébként. Szerintem ezt sem tudtad, igaz?...Ühüm, gondoltam. Na, tessék, igyál. Szóval...hát igen, az nem most volt már.

_Szünetet tart, a szeme fényesen csillog._

– Hogy kivel? Sakurával. Egy görbe este után. De szerintem valamilyen szinten ő megbánta, vagy nem tudom, de másnap megkért, hogy ne mondjam el senkinek. Hát igen, pont most szegem meg a szavam, haha…

_Lehúz még egy pohárral, amit időközben töltött ki magának._

– De nehéz is lenne magamban tartani, hiszen vele veszítettem el a szüzességem, meg többé-kevésbé mindig bele voltam zúgva…de mindegy, a részletekbe nem megyek bele. Meg a problémák nem is vele vannak. Na, hogy is mondjam…öö…tudnál adni egy szál cigit?...köszi.

_Rágyújt, kifújja a füstöt. A cigaretta enyhén remeg a kezében._

– Szóval…miután megtörtént a dolog Sakurával, nem is tudom, mintha kicsit kitisztult volna a fejem, vagy ilyesmi, pedig az ember azt hinné hogy csak mégjobban belezúgtam, de nem, pont fordítva, úgy értem, már nem csak ő járt a fejemben egyfolytában, lenyugodtam, és ez tök jó volt meg minden.

_Az egészet egy levegővel darálja le, ezért a mondat végén sóhajt egy nagyot._

– Szerintem a dolgok a szilveszteri bulin kezdődtek. Nekem legalábbis biztosan. Kár, hogy nem voltál ott…mindegy, a lényeg, hogy mikor már…öö…nem voltunk szomjasak, elkezdtünk üvegezni. Amúgy jó poén volt, például mikor nekem Hinata jött ki, és ahogy meg akartam csókolni, összeesett hallod! Elájult! Olyan furcsa az a lány…ja, meg mikor Ino meg Sakura lenyomtak valami hihetetlen smárolást…hát akkor láttam Shikamaru arcán először igazi érdeklődést, haha! Igen, sok minden volt azon az estén, akkor kérte meg Neji hót részegen Tenten kezét, miután bevallotta, hogy néha beles a ruhája alá…tudod, a byakugannal…de a vége már elég gáz volt, mert mikor Lee berúgott, szétverte az egész konyhát, mi fogtuk le Choujival. Hehehe…

_Beleszív a cigibe, majd elnyomja._

– Na de elkalandoztam, szóval vissza az üvegezéshez. Én pörgettem egy Kibával való szájrapuszi után, és Sasuke jött ki.

_Szünetet tart és lehunyja a szemét. Eltelik így egy perc, közben nem mozdul, majd megvakarja a homlokát és folytatja._

– Tudod, hogy mindig elég komoly súrlódások voltak köztünk. Hát ezt mindenki tudta, csönd is lett hirtelen. Röhögtem egy sort, aztán mondtam, hogy na gyere te rohadék, essünk túl rajta. De tudtam, hogy gáz lesz, mert olyan félvigyor ült az arcán, amit mindig látni lehet, mielőtt kicseszik velem. Szóval odahajoltam hozzá, adtam egy gyors puszit a szájára és vissza is akartam ülni egyből. De ő hirtelen belemarkolt hátul a hajamba és így nem tudtam elhúzódni. Erre éreztem, hogy át akarja erőszakolni a nyelvét a számba. Ú hát ez olyan fura volt, hogy rögtön kijózanodtam. Érted, minek csinál ilyet, mikor néha úgy viselkedik, mintha egyenesen undorodna tőlem vagy nemt'om. Szóval szabadulni akartam, de nem engedte, a többiek meg nevettek meg tapsoltak. Rájöttem, hogy ez a hülye csak akkor fog elengedni, ha belemegyek a dologba, úgyhogy összeszorítottam a szemem, és…hm…szóval smároltunk.

_Kinéz az ablakon, most a kézfejét vakargatja. Majd visszafordul._

– Ja-ja, tényleg fura volt. Ráadásul utána levegőnek nézett egész éjjel. Meg azután is úgy tűnt, hogy nem változott semmit, szóval másnap meg utána is ugyanolyan volt velem, mint előtte. Nem is említette a dolgot, és én sem. Egyszer Chouji vihogva felhozta a témát, de Sasuke egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta. Én meg nem is foglalkoztam a dologgal, úgy gondoltam, ez is valami elcseszett módja volt annak, hogy piszkáljon.

_Sóhajt egy nagyot._

– Na jó, ez, hogy nem foglalkoztam vele, nem igaz. Baromi furcsa dolgokat hozott elő belőlem. Egy csomót álmodtam vele, mindenféle…álmokat, és folyton zavarban voltam, ha kettesben maradtam vele. Meg kirázott a hideg, ha hozzám ért. Néha meg azon vettem észre magam, hogy…

_A szomszéd asztalnál ülő társaság hangosan felröhög. Mikor elcsendesednek, Naruto egy kicsit közelebb hajol, és folytatja._

– …hogy a száját bámulom. Tisztára összezavarodtam, érted? De próbáltam elfojtani magamban ezeket az érzéseket, mert azt gondoltam, hogy neki ez az egész semmit nem jelent, szóval hogy tökmindegy. Aztán egy este, mikor egy baromi nehéz küldetésen voltunk túl, Kakashi egy haverjánál maradtunk. Szóval hogy ott éjszakázzunk, mert már nem akartunk visszaindulni Konohába. Na és ez a csávó, már nem emlékszem a nevére, egyszer csak előhalászott valahonnan egy csomó piát, hogy ünnepeljük meg a sikert. Haha, persze ő Kakashival átment egy másik szobába kábé öt palack társaságában, és…mi? Neem, nem hiszem, hogy bármi volt köztük, pont ezt akartam mondani, hogy szerintem csak azért, hogy Kakashi lehúzhassa a maszkot az iváshoz és mi ne lássuk. Hm.

_Naruto távolba révedő tekintettel mosolyog._

– Na, szóval mi meg hárman maradtuk Sakurával meg Sasukéval. Mikor Sakura már eléggé berúgott, tisztára rámászott Sasukéra, de az elhárította a közeledést. Mindegy, egy idő után persze Sakura feladta a dolgot és elment lefeküdni. Nna, megint ott volt a helyzet: kettesben azzal a beképzelt önfejű hülyével, ittas állapotban. Tök kellemetlen volt, zavaromban mindenféle baromságokat beszéltem, ő meg végig azzal a hülye félvigyorával lesett. Pff. Egy idő után én is feladtam és elmentem zuhanyozni. Aztán visszamentem a szobába, hogy lefeküdjek aludni, mert már tök kész voltam. Egy szál törölköző volt rajtam, mikor beléptem, ő meg ugyanott ült. Kérdeztem valamit arról, hogy mért nem enged Sakurának, ő meg röhögött egyet, felállt és elindult felém. Na én tudtam, hogy ebből baj lesz. Legszívesebben elrohantam volna. Ehelyett azt mondtam, hogy én lefekszem, de mikor el akartam menni mellette, megfogta a vállam és nekilökött a falnak.

_Összeráncolja a homlokát és azt mondja:_

– Bocs, de mindjárt bepisálok.


	2. Chapter 2

_Feláll, és útban a wc felé két asztalnak is nekimegy. A pultos lány utánafordul, majd észreveszi, hogy a kocsma másik végében ülő öregember int neki. Odamegy hozzá, az fizet és kitántorog az ajtón. Odakint egyre sűrűbben hullik a hó. Az ajtó melletti asztalnál egy fiatal srác meg egy lány abbahagyják heves csókjukat, mikor az ajtó kinyílik és megcsípi őket a hideg. A szomszéd asztali társaságnál egy sebhelyes arcú férfi, aki kísértetiesen hasonlít Nara Shikamarura, arccal az asztalra borul, és a többiek megint hangosan felröhögnek. Naruto kijön a mellékhelyiségből, visszatámolyog az asztalhoz és lehuppan a székére. Tölt magának egy pohárral és megissza._

– Mh. Hol tartottam?...ja igen. Szóval nekivágott a falnak, de olyan erősen, hogy azt hittem, ott maradok, és rögtön utána hihetetlen gyengédséggel végigsimította a karom. El akartam menni, de akkor megfogta a két csuklóm és a fejem fölött a falhoz nyomta őket. Mielőtt meg tudtam volna szólalni, megcsókolt. De én elfordítottam a fejem. És akkor valami elképesztő lágy hangon annyit mondott: „Naruto…" Én meg ettől teljesen kész lettem. Nem tudom mért, talán mert soha nem hallottam ezelőtt, hogy ilyen hangsúllyal ejtette volna a nevem, inkább mindig csak lenézően mondta meg ilyenek. És szóval mikor ezt szinte belesuttogta a fülembe, végigfutott rajtam a hideg és a meleg. Megint szembefordultam vele és ő megcsókolt. Újra. De akkor már nem ellenkeztem. Az az igazság, hogy baromi jó volt. Egyre hevesebben csókolóztunk, aztán elkezdte a nyakamat meg a vállamat harapdálni, és pont akkor, mikor le akarta venni rólam a törölközőt és nekem a fejemben már semmi más nem volt, csak az, hogy mégmégmég, na akkor benyitott Kakashi.

_Enyhén elhúzza a száját és forgatja a szemét. Megint sóhajt egyet._

– Aha, komolyan. Nem volt semmi. Én teljesen ledetmedtem, a szívem meg kihagyott egy dobbanást, de az a hülye Sasuke meg se rezzent, ugyanúgy a falhoz nyomott az egyik kezével, aztán lassan oldalra nézett, bele Kakashi szemébe. Nekem olyan fejem lehetett, mint aki szellemet látott vagy nemt'om, de Sasuke arca ugyanolyan nyugodt maradt, semmi kifejezés nem látszott rajta. Kakashi meg ott állt karba tett kézzel, felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, aztán hirtelen elkezdett vihogni és kiment. Sasuke rám nézett, majd ő is kiment. Én meg ott ültem az ágyon vagy két órát, egyáltalán nem értettem semmit. Sasuke meg egész éjjel nem jött vissza. Végül elaludtam. Arra ébredtem, hogy kakashi rángatja a vállam, meg hogy a szemembe tűz a nap. Elindultunk vissza Konohába, akkor már Sasuke is ott volt, de senki nem nagyon szólt semmit egész úton. Szörnyen másnapos voltam, úgy éreztem magam, mint akit kihánytak, és szerintem a többiek is így voltak vele.

_Valahol hangos csörömpöléssel összetörik egy pohár._

A következő napokban annyi változott, hogy Sasuke bunkóbb volt velem, mint előtte bármikor. Állandóan cseszegetett, bármit csináltam. Kakashi nem mutatta jelét, hogy bármire is emlékezne az…incidensből, de szerintem egyszerűen csak nem volt hozzáfűznivalója. Én meg egyre dühösebb lettem Sasukéra. De ez milyen már, ő mászik rám, kétszer is, aztán meg egyfolytában bunkózik. Aztán egyik nap nem bírtam tovább. Edzés közben beszólt valamit, nálam meg rohadtul betelt a pohár, mert amúgy sem voltam jó passzban. Szóval beszólt, én meg fordulatból behúztam neki egy akkorát, hogy repült vagy két métert. Sakura tökre megijedt, Kakashi arca persze meg se rezzent…mondjuk ha megrezzent volna, valószínűleg azt se látjuk a maszk miatt, haha! Na mindegy, azt hittem megint jön egy nagy harc Sasukéval, mint régen, de nem. Felállt, letörölte a vért a szájáról és elment. Ezután már nem cseszegetett többet, viszont teljesen átnézett rajtam, és ez még rosszabb volt. Nem tudom ezt elmondani rendesen, de valahogy nagyon rosszul esett. Ez ment vagy két hétig; Sasuke nem szólt hozzám, Sakura próbálta megérteni a helyzetet és kibékíteni minket, Kakashi úgy tett, mintha semmi gond nem lenne, én meg egyre inkább magamba zuhantam. De komolyan. Valahogy kikészített ez az egész.

_Tölt magának egy újabb pohár szakét, a szájához emeli, de meggondolja magát és visszateszi a poharat az asztalra. Leveszi a pulcsiját és vesz egy újabb szál cigarettát az asztalon heverő csomagból. Rágyújt, és folytatja a monológot._

– Ezután megbízást kaptunk a sivatagba. Az ugye háromnapi járásra van Konohától. Az első éjszaka Sasuke újra hozzám szólt, és el tudtunk beszélgetni, igaz, hogy csak felszínes témákról, de ez is javított a hangulatomon. A második este már tök jó hangulatban telt, a tűznél ültünk négyen és jókat röhögtünk meg ilyenek. Aztán odaértünk és Gaara fogadott minket. És…mm.

_Naruto ezt a cigit is elnyomja, és az egyik kezével elkezd dobolni az asztalon._

– Szóval a chuunin vizsga óta már jó pár év eltelt, és ő is sokat változott. Ő a kazekage, tudod. Na és mikor odaértünk és megláttam, arra gondoltam: basszus, de jól néz ki! Meg arra is, hogy mi a franc bajom van, úgy értem…á, nem tudom, most sem igazán értem, szóval azelőtt a bizonyos üvegezés előtt nem gondoltam ilyenekre…bár talán mégis. Előtte is elég furcsa volt a kapcsolatom Sasukéval, de az állandó feszültséget a rivalizálásnak tudtam be. Most viszont úgy gondolom, ez mindig is bennem volt, csak kellett valami, ami előhozza. Hát ez a valami megvolt, a következménye meg az lett, hogy le se tudtam venni a szemem Gaaráról. Így aztán mégjobban összezavarodtam: egy helyen Sakurával, Sasukéval meg…Gaarával…hát furcsa helyzet volt. Na mindegy, Gaara irodájában Kankuro elmondta a küldetés részleteit. Gaara nem sokat beszélt. Hát igen, van, ami nem változik, hahaha…Néha összetalálkozott a tekintetünk de akkor mindig másfele nézett, mintha zavarban lenne. Aztán Kankuro elvitte Sakurát az üvegházhoz, és Kakashi is lelépett valahova Sasukéval.

_Naruto újra megfogja a poharat, és most meg is issza a tartalmát._

– Én meg ott maradtam Gaarával. Nem szóltunk semmit, úgy tűnt sok ideig ültünk így csendben, de lehet, hogy csak nekem tűnt soknak. Közben valahogy arra jutottam, hogy se Sakura, se Sasuke nem éri meg a küszködést, mert az egyik bele van zúgva a másikba, Sasuke meg egy hülye. Gaara viszont…szóval érted. Aztán, pont amikor arra gondoltam, hogy milyen forró a levegő odabent, Gaara levette a fölsőjét, ami alatt egy fekete áttetsző póló volt, ilyen hálószerű. Tudod, az a passzos fajta. Khm.

_Átfut egy mosoly az arcán, majd csillogó szemmel folytatja._

– Én meg nyeltem egy nagyot. Ez betalált. Nem tudtam róla levenni a szemem. A felsőteste baromi formás volt: karcsú és izmos. A bőrén egyetlen karcolás sem volt, és hihetetlenül selymesnek tűnt. Csak ült ott csendben, nézett ki az ablakon, én meg minden egyes porcikáját alaposan megbámultam. Főleg a száját. Tisztára…kívánatos. Khm. Nem tudom, meddig leshettem így, de egyszercsak rám nézett, és azt kérdezte: mit nézel? Nekem meg az csúszott ki a számon: hogy milyen szép a bőrőd. Utána persze elakadt a szavam. Úristen, mit mondtam?! Gaara arca egy pillanatra megváltozott, de aztán újra kifürkészhetetlen lett. Most én nem tudtam állni a tekintetét, csak zavartan nevettem, és azt se tudtam, hová nézzek. Volt előtte az asztalon egy térkép, és én zavaromban felálltam, odamentem mögé és lehajoltam,átdugva a fejem a válla fölött. Így az arcunk egymás mellé került. Megkérdeztem, mik azok a bejelölt pontok a térképen. Ő persze meg se rezzent, csak elkezdett magyarázni azon a hűvös hangján, de én csak szavakat hallottam belőle, mert közben a nyakát néztem és a száját, meg éreztem az illatát, és mindenféle…hm, gondolatokkal volt tele a fejem. Aztán hirtelen képek jutottak eszembe a múltból, mikor a kórházban meg akarta ölni Leet, és nekem meg Shikamarunak kifejtette, hogy csak azért él, hogy öljön; meg mikor a chuunin vizsgán szemtanúi voltunk a kegyetlenségének; meg mikor összecsaptam vele, és szörnyeteggé változott. Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy nem árt az óvatosság, nem kéne feldühíteni, de aztán meggyőztem magam arról, hogy teljesen megváltozott. Aztán észrevettem, hogy csönd van, Gaara már nem beszél. De nem álltam föl, továbbra is előre hajoltam a térdemre támaszkodva,és akkor Gaara lassan felém fordította az arcát. Nagyon közel voltunk egymáshoz, én meg…hihetetlen…belevesztem abba a világos szempárba, és még most sem hiszem el, de megcsókoltam. És ami még hihetetlenebb: egyáltalán nem ellenkezett, sőt. Eléggé sokáig tartott a csók, és baromi jó volt. Nagyon jól csinálta. Aztán lépéseket hallottunk kintről, és én gyorsan felálltam. Kakashiék voltak azok, mondták, hogy indulnunk kell. Gaara sok szerencsét kívánt, és félszegen kezet fogtunk, de nem néztünk egymásra.


	3. Chapter 3

_Megdörzsöli a szemét, ránéz a szakés kancsóra, majd rövid gondolkodás után eltolja magától._

– A küldetés két napig elhúzódott. Egy csomót hibáztam, mert folyton eszembe jutott Gaara, és ideges lettem. Ez persze újabb okot adott Sasukénak, hogy izélgessen. Ettől persze csak mégjobban fölment az agyvizem, és még figyelmetlenebb lettem. Egyszer ejtettem egy majdnem végzetes hibát, ha akkor Kakashi nincs ott…

_Némán széttárja karjait és felhúzza a szemöldökét._

– Nade szerencsére ott volt. Reggel volt, mikor végeztünk, és akkor megkönnyebbültem egy kicsit. De aztán, mikor levettem a pulcsimat, hogy Sakura begyógyítsa egy mélyebb sebemet, észrevettem, hogy eltűnt a nyaklánc, amit Tsunadétól kaptam.

_Naruto egy pillanatra megérinti a nyakát._

– Na erre aztán már teljesen bepöccentem. Megmondtam a többieknek, hogy csináljanak amit akarnak, én addig nem megyek sehova, míg a nyaklánc meg nem lesz. Sasuke káromkodott egy sort meg elmondott mindennek, de végül Sakura elindult velem keresgélni. Visszamentünk minden helyre, ahol a küldetés alatt jártunk, de nem volt sehol. Valamikor késő délután Sakura megunta a dolgot, és elindult a többiek után, akik végülis nem mentek még vissza Konohába, hanem megvártak a sivatagi városban. Én persze még kutattam pár órát, de hiába. Végül én is föladtam, és elindultam a városba. Nem is nagyon tudtam, hova megyek, csak mászkáltam össze-vissza, míg végül egy kocsma előtt elhaladva meghallottam Sasuke hangját. Bementem, ő meg ott ült egy csomó nyáladzó csaj között.

_Elhúzza a száját és enyhén csóválja a fejét._

– Odamentem hozzá, kérdeztem, mikor megyünk haza. Ő rám se nézett, annyit mondott: ma nem, és hátradobott nekem a válla fölött egy kulcsot. Kérdeztem, ezzel meg mi a fenét csináljak. Erre már megfordult, és egyes szavakat gúnyosan kihangsúlyozva azt mondta: a _kazekage _mélyen átérzi _fájdalmadat_, ezért ma estére _külön bejáratú_ lakást kapsz, hogy _nyugodtan_ pihenhess. Aztán visszafordult a csajokhoz és utoljára még odadörmögött egy utcanevet. Én sarkon fordultam és elmentem, de mielőtt kiléptem, még hallottam, hogy Sasukéék felröhögnek, és tudtam, hogy rajtam.

_Nyílik az ajtó, belép rajta egy megfáradt arcú, középkorú nő. A válla fehér a ráhullott hótól. Leül a sarokba egy üres asztalhoz, és int a pultosnak._

– Beletelt vagy egy órába, mire megtaláltam a lakást, de nem is baj, mert Sasuke valahogy úgy felidegesített, hogy ha nem sétálok eleget, valószínűleg szétvertem volna a berendezést. Amúgy nagyon frankó kégli volt, mikor beléptem, arra gondoltam, milyen jó, ha az embernek jelentős kapcsolatai vannak, de aztán eszembe jutott a sok bénázásom a küldetésen, meg Sasuke, meg az a rohadt _nyaklánc_, és egyből elment a jókedvem. Ledobtam magam az ágyra, és ott feküdtem nyitott szemmel vagy két órát, míg végül elaludtam.

Nem tudom, mennyit aludhattam, azt tudom, hogy volt valami nagyon zavaros álmom Jiraiyával, amiben egyfolytában azt kérdezgette, hogy mi az, amit keresel, mi az, amit _valójában_keresel…végül is arra ébredtem, hogy kopognak. Még sötét volt. Feltápászkodtam, de hirtelen azt se tudtam, hol vagyok, mindenesetre odatámolyogtam valahogy az ajtóhoz és nagy nehezen kinyitottam.

_Naruto közelebb hajol, és kikerekedik a szeme. Most olyan az arca, mint egy gyereké._

– És mit gondolsz, ki volt az?...a kazekage személyesen. Azt mondta: _megvan, amit kerestél._ A kezében pedig ott csillogott a nyakláncom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto ökölbe szorítja az asztalon pihenő kezeit, és szélesen vigyorog._

– Nem volt semmi! Először tényleg azt hittem, hogy álmodom. Ahogy az a sejtelmes, halvány fény ráesett kintről Gaarára, a fél arcát sötétségbe borítva… a kezében lógó nyaklánc enyhén hintázott… így álltunk egy ideig, mozdulatlanul, egymást bámulva, míg végül sikerült megkérdeznem, hogy hogy találta meg. Ő meg csak annyit mondott: valamivel több ember áll a rendelkezésemre, mint neked. Én meg erre elkezdtem nevetni, és azt mondtam, milyen jó, ha az embernek jelentős kapcsolatai vannak, és tovább nevettem. Ő továbbra is ugyanúgy tartotta az ékszert, és az arca sem változott, de észrevettem, hogy súlypontját az egyik lábáról a másikra helyezi, és Gaaránál már ez is árulkodó testbeszéd, hahaha… szóval abbahagytam a nevetést és intettem, hogy jöjjön be. Nem mozdult meg egyből, olyan volt, mintha tétovázna, de végül is a kezembe nyomta a nyakláncot és bejött. Becsuktam az ajtót, de ő csak ott toporgott az előszobában, mintha kellemetlenül érezné magát, vagy nem tudná, mit csináljon…nagyon furcsa volt így látni, de végül is betessékeltem a szobába, ahol egy kislámpa égett, és leültem az ágyra. Ő meg nagy nehezen leült velem szemben egy székre. Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy hozhatok-e valamit, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy ez nem is az én lakásom, és hogy fogalmam sincs, egyáltalán van-e _valami_, úgyhogy megint elkezdtem nevetni.

_Megint kinéz az ablakon, közben halkan kuncog._

– Hát igen, elég sokat nevettem, meg lehet, hogy furcsán viselkedtem, de hirtelen nagyon jó kedvem lett, mert egy nagy kő esett le a szívemről, meg elpárolgott a bennem lévő feszültség nagy része, és egyszerűen egyfolytában vigyoroghatnékom volt. Persze valószínűleg nem csak a nyaklánc miatt…

_Behunyja a szemét és megvakarja a tarkóját. Még mindig mosolyog._

– A fene nagy jókedvemnek az lett a következménye, hogy elkezdett ömleni belőlem a szó. Elmeséltem Gaarának az egész küldetést, persze azt kihagytam belőle, hogy milyen ideges voltam miatta, meg elmondtam, hogy hogy adta oda Tsunade a nyakláncot és hogy miért olyan fontos nekem. Ő csendben végighallgatott, csak néha bólintott egyet-egyet. Utána még arról is meséltem, hogy Sasuke mennyire kikészít az érzéketlenségével meg az állandó piszkálgatásával, hogy mennyire kiismerhetetlen meg ilyenek, szóval egy csomót meséltem róla, mert azelőtt senkinek nem tudtam ezt kiadni, de aztán észrevettem magam és elhallgattam. Gaara meg csak nézett, és azt kérdezte: nagyon fontos neked, igaz? Mármint Sasuke, érted. Én erre nem tudtam mit mondani. Gaarában az a furcsa, hogy sosem tudod, mit gondol vagy mit érez, szinte állandóan hord egy mozdulatlan maszkot az arcán, ami majdnem mindig kifürkészhetetlen marad. De mikor ilyen mélyen a szemedbe néz, az olyan érzés, mintha… mindent tudna rólad, hogy mire gondolsz meg ilyenek, és ez rohadtul zavaró tud lenni, mert olyan, mintha… egy vakablakra néznél. Ő lát téged, de te nem láthatod őt. Persze emiatt aztán méginkább meg akarod ismerni, mert egy élő rejtély… szóval nem tudtam válaszolni, mert eszembe jutott, hogy… mindenki azt hiszi, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megértheti őt, a hasonló múlt miatt, de a fenébe is, én sem tudok róla semmit! És talán nincs is olyan ember, aki mélyebben a felszín alá jutott volna. Megpróbálták egyáltalán? Úgy értem, persze hogy nem beszél, ha sohasem kérdezik… szóval csak néztem, és megint eszembe jutott, hogy ez alatt a maszk alatt milyen harcokat vívhatott magával, meg hogy most mit gondolhat, meg hogy miért nem kapott szeretetet, hiszen két testvére volt, meg szóval mindenféle ilyesmi. És megint, mintha megérezte volna, hogy olvasni akarok benne, enyhén kikerekedett a szeme és elfordította a fejét.

_Rágyújt egy újabb szál cigarettára. A lába egyfolytában jár az asztal alatt._

– Tudod, ha egy ember falat emel maga köré, azzal azt váltja ki a többi emberből, hogy azok le akarják bontani azt. Bármi módon. Szóval, ahogy így elfordult és rápakolt még egy adag acélt a kis falára, nekem hevesebben kezdett verni a szívem, és hirtelen úgy éreztem, nem bírom ki, hogy ilyen messze van tőlem… lelkileg és testileg. Szóval azt mondtam: Gaara, gyere ide. Ezt lágyan akartam mondani, de az izgatottságtól tisztára parancsoló lett a hangom. Erre persze felkapta a fejét. Én meg megütögettem az ágyat magam mellett, hogy üljön oda. Megint olyan arcot vágott, mint aki nem tudja, mit csináljon, de egy pillanat alatt ismét szoborszerű, mozdulatlan arckifejezést öltött magára, felállt és odaült mellém. Nem nézett rám. Én közelebb húzódtam hozzá, összeért a vállunk, a szívem majd' kiugrott a helyéről, de megfogtam az arcát és lassan magam felé fordítottam. Éreztem, hogy szaggatottan veszi a levegőt, és ebből rájöttem, hogy ugyanúgy izgul, mint én. Ettől felbátorodtam, és óvatosan megcsókoltam. Mivel most sem ellenkezett, átdugtam a nyelvem a szájába, és ezt ő is viszonozta. A lágy csók megtelt szenvedéllyel, és akkor már semmi másra nem gondoltam, csak hogy akarom őt. Itt és most. Abbahagytam a csókot és lassan levettem a fölsőjét. A mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt, és behunyta a szemét. Én megcsókoltam a nyakát, és ő félrebillentette a fejét, annak jeléül, hogy tetszik neki a dolog. Lágy csókokkal borítottam el az egész nyakát lefelé egészen a válláig, amikor is gyengéden lefektettem az ágyra. Mikor elkezdtem lágyan nyalogatni és csókolgatni meztelen felsőtestét, halkan sóhajtozott. A bőre puha volt és édes illatú. Végigsimítottam a mellkasát, és éreztem, milyen hevesen ver a szíve. Ahogy a számmal egyre lejjebb haladtam, ő egyre hangosabban és szaporábban vette a levegőt. Nagyon lassan, szinte rituálisan csináltam, egyetlen porcikáját sem akartam kihagyni a kényeztetésből. Mikor egy-egy érzékenyebb részhez értem, ő enyhén összerázkódott. Végül elértem oda, ahova kellett, és nadrágon keresztül végigsimítottam a dudorodó részt. Felnyögött. Felnéztem az arcára. A szeme csukva volt, a szája résnyire nyitva, és eufórikus kifejezés ült rajta. Elmosolyodtam, mert furcsa és izgalmas volt ez a helyzet - hisz ez maga Gaara! Kiszolgáltatva… nekem!

_Közelebb hajol, és szinte suttogva folytatja._

– Lassan lehúztam a nadrágját. Megfogtam a legérzékenyebb részét és végignyaltam. Erre ő gyorsan vett egy nagy levegőt – olyan hangot adott ki, mintha megijedne. Aztán a számba vettem a… szóval tudod mit, és elkezdtem szopogatni. Ezt folytattam egy ideig, de ő egyre kéjesebben nyögdécselt, és ez annyira felizgatott, hogy nem tudtam végigcsinálni. Levettem a ruhámat, ő meg enyhén reszketett. Fölé hajoltam és megint megcsókoltam. A teste forró volt. Mikor abbahagytam a csókot, megfogtam a térdeit és lassan a vállai felé toltam őket. Erre már kinyitotta a szemeit, méghozzá jó nagyra. Mikor mélyen a szemébe nézve beléhatoltam, újra felnyögött, hangosabban, mint eddig bármikor. Eleinte lassan mozogtam. Gaara egyik tenyerével eltakarta a szemeit és a homlokát, és enyhén oldalra fordította a fejét. Ahogy egyre gyorsítottam a tempót, ő is egyre hangosabb lett. A végén már recsegett alattunk az ágy, meg elég hangosak voltunk mindketten… szerencse, hogy nem volt senki a másik szobában. Végül alulról megfogtam a két vállát, hogy szorosabb legyen köztünk a… kapcsolat, majd megfeszült a testem, ő beleharapott a vállamba, én belemélyesztettem a körmeimet a vállába és elélveztem. Így maradtunk egy ideig, hangosan zihálva, aztán adtam egy lágy csókot a szájára és legördültem róla. Rátettem a fejem a mellkasára és megfogtam a pólóját, ami ott hevert mellette. Kiürült az agyam, elpárolgott az utolsó adag feszültségem is, csak melegséget éreztem és végtelen nyugalmat. Felnéztem az arcára, ő a szemembe nézett és elmosolyodott. Arra gondoltam, hogy vajon láttam-e már ilyen kifejezést az arcán, de mielőtt rájöhettem volna a válaszra, elaludtam.

Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki nagyon közelről azt mondja: nocsak-nocsak. Kinyitottam a szemem, és az első, amit észrevettem, hogy Gaara már nincs ott. Egy kicsit félrefordítottam a fejem, és megláttam, hogy Sasuke ott guggol az ágy mellett, és a kezemet nézi furcsán mosolyogva. Követtem a tekintetét, és észrevettem, hogy az egyik kezem még mindig Gaara pólóját markolja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

folyt. köv... továbbra is várom az építő kritikákat, hozzászólásokat, megjegyzéseket, bármit! Nagyon!


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto beleharap alsó ajkába, és elkezdi az ujjait ropogtatni._

– Hát igen, lebuktam. Persze nem tudtam mit mondani, csak bambán lestem a pólót a kezemben, és próbáltam kitalálni valami okosat. Erre Sasuke azt mondja: látom, _valaki _megtalálta a nyakláncodat. És _személyesen _adta át…Követtem a tekintetét, és észrevettemhogy a nyaklánc ott van a nyakamban. De erre se tudtam mit felelni, azon gondolkoztam, vajon tudja-e pontosan, hogy ki az a _valaki, _meg hogy mikor és hogy került az ékszer a nyakamba. Ránéztem Sasukéra, és erre még az az erőltetett vigyor is lehervadt az arcáról. Így néztük egymást egy darabig, szótlanul, míg végül halkan annyit kérdezett: _Gaara volt az? _Én erre elfordítottam a fejem, és azt akartam kérdezni, hogy mi közöd hozzá, de csak félig jutottam el a mondatban, mert Sasuke hirtelen _rámugrott _és lefogta a kezeimet. Én teljesen ledöbbentem, annyira gyorsan történt, hogy szinte fel se fogtam. Az arca teljesen őrült volt, és mintha… nem tudom…

_Lehajtja a fejét és összeráncolja a szemöldökét. Így marad egy ideig, majd halkan folytatja._

– Meg sem tudtam moccanni. Még mindig meztelen voltam, mondjuk deréktól lefelé szerencsére rajtam volt a takaró, de ő ott ült _rajtam, _az arca hihetetlenül közel volt az enyémhez, és olyan erősen markolta a csuklómat, hogy végül elengedtem a pólót. Nem tudom, hogy ez volt-e a célja, az is lehet, hogy tudatlan volt… aztán azt kérdezte: és megköszönted neki? Én meg csak annyit tudtam mondani, hogy _Sasuke… _mert hirtelen megcsókolta a nyakam, majd a vállam, de annyira lassan és érzékien, hogy ott lent egyből elkezdett mocorogni valami. Ezt csináltad vele? – kérdezte, és lassan megnyalta a mellbimbómat. Erre már teljesen elgyengültem és végképp hiába próbáltam volna szabadulni. Aztán végighúzta nyelvét az egész hasfalamon, ezt is baromi lassan, én meg próbáltam erőt venni magamon, de éreztem, hogy vesztésre állok. Aztán elengedte az egyik kezem, és benyúlt a takaró alá. Megérintette a térdemet és körmeit lassan végighúzta a belső combomon, egyre feljebb és feljebb, és közben az arcomat nézte. Én felnyögtem, de nem csak az izgalom miatt, hanem… egyszerűen nem tudtam elhinni, hogy már megint ezt teszi velem, és nem tudtam rájönni, miért csinálja ezt. Hirtelen összeszűkült a gyomrom és hihetetlenül dühös lettem rá. Nem akartam, hogy megint ő nyerjen, hogy lefektessen ugyanabban az ágyban, amiben Gaarával töltöttem az éjszakát. Rájöttem, hogy pontosan ez a célja, és a dühöm erőt adott. Megfogtam a vállát és lelöktem magamról. Nem a földre, hanem az ágyra. Én pedig felpattantam, magam köré tekertem a takarót és kibukdácsoltam a fürdőszobába. Becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót, és ott álltam egy darabig, hátamat az ajtónak vetve, remegő térdekkel. Végül kikiabáltam neki, hogy minek jött ide. Vagy egy percig nem válaszolt, de végül megszólalt. Azt mondta: hogy fölkeltselek, mert Kakashiék már rég indulni akarnak. Úgyhogy gyorsan szedd össze magad, _Uzumaki!_ Aztán hallottam a bejárati ajtó csapódását.

_Naruto végighúzza tenyerét az arcán, s közben felciccen._

– Hihetetlen ez a Sasuke, komolyan. Na mindegy, nagy nehezen összeszedtem magam és lezuhanyoztam. Nagyjából összeraktam az ágyat, bezártam a lakást és kirohantam a városkapuhoz. Ahogy gondoltam, Sasuke, Sakura és Kakashi ott vártak rám, és ott volt velük Temari is. Egy kicsit örültem, hogy nem Gaara kísérte ki őket, mert furcsa lett volna, főleg hogy Sasuke is ott volt… na mindegy, odaadtam Temarinak a lakáskulcsot, megvártam, míg a többiek elindulnak, és akkor mondtam neki, hogy adja át Gaarának üdvözletemet, és hogy köszönök mindent. Aztán hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy Konoha háromnapi járásra van Sunagakurétól, és ez nem tett jót az amúgyis üres gyomromnak, ami összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy ezt a három napot Sasukéval kell töltenem. De végülis nem volt rosszabb, mint eddig bármikor, egyszerűen csak megint nem szóltunk egymáshoz. Sakura már nem fűzött semmit a dologhoz, látszott, hogy megunta a tanakodást azon, hogy mi zajlik kettőnk közt. Kakashit viszont mintha csak most kezdené érdekelni a dolog. Láttam, hogy néha rám sandít, néha meg Sasukéra. Nem sokat aludtunk, mindenki haza akart már érni minél hamarabb. Én meg észrevettem, hogy Sasuke egyre szarabbul néz ki, mintha beteg lenne. Mire hazaértünk, sápadt volt, a szemei beesettek és karikásak, és már majdnem elkezdtem sajnálni, mert azt hittem, tényleg beteg. Végülis lehet, hogy az volt, nem tudom. Na mindegy, végre visszaértünk, gyorsan elbúcsúztam mindenkitől és hazarohantam. Két napig ki se dugtam az orromat otthonról, csak mikor muszáj volt. Senkivel sem akartam összefutni, főleg nem Sasukéval. Helyre akartam rakni a gondolataimat, meg ilyenek. Mondjuk nem nagyon sikerült, alig tudtam aludni meg enni, olyan volt, mint valami hülye szerelmi bánat, de ez sokkal összetettebb volt annál, amit régen Sakurával éreztem.

_Megint összeráncolja a szemöldökét, és megfogja a hasát._

– Te, szerinted lehet itt valami kaját kapni?... Megkérdezem.

_Int a pincérlánynak, aki nagy mosollyal odajön, és megkérdezi Narutotól, hogy mit parancsol. Mikor a szőke megkérdezi, hogy nem készítenek-e itt egészen véletlenül rament, a lány még mindig mosolyogva megcsóválja a fejét, és azt mondja, hogy csak szárított hal van. Naruto enyhén elhúzza a száját, majd ismét megfogja a hasát, és végül kelletlenül bólint egyet, és azt mondja, az is jó lesz. A lány még mozdulatlanul áll ott egy pillanatig, majd azt mondja, hogy azonnal hozom, és visszamegy a helyére._

– Szárított hal… na mindegy. Hol tartottam? Ó! Szóval a harmadik napon persze újra jelentkeztek a hiperaktivitásom jelei, és úgy éreztem, tutira bekattanok, ha nem mozdulok ki most azonnal. Persze most, hogy beszélni akartam valakivel, a fenének se találkoztam egy ismerőssel sem. Két napja szinte egy szót se szóltam, már abban sem voltam biztos, hogy van-e még egyáltalán hangom… szóval így mászkáltam vagy háromnegyed órát a városban, míg végül megláttam Shikamarut. Elordítottam a nevét, de kicsit hangosabb lett mint akartam, ő meg összerázkódott és kiesett a doboz a kezéből, amit cipelt. Rám nézett azzal a szokásos _mi-a-f…-van-_tekintetével, én meg röhögve odaszaladtam hozzá és fölvettem a dobozt a földről. Megkérdeztem, mit csinál, hova megy, ő meg felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, és elmorogta, hogy azt a hülye csomagot kell elvinnie Kakashihoz. Mondtam neki, hogy vele megyek mert úgyis unatkozom, ő meg erre csak megrántotta a vállát, elvette tőlem a dobozt és elindult. Ezt beleegyezésnek vettem, úgyhogy vele mentem.

_Megérkezik a pultoslány egy tányér szárított hallal, majd meghajol és ismét elmegy. Naruto megfog egy halat, fintorog egyet majd beleharap._

– Mhh… nem is olyan rossz… nna, szóval szegény Shikamarura zúdítottam a kétnapi elzárásból következő frusztráltságomat, mindenféle hülyeségről hadartam neki, és mivel ő nem szólt közbe, csak néha ásított egyet-egyet, ezért ezt folytattam egész úton.

_Bekapja a hal maradékát, megrágja és lenyeli._

– Aztán odaértünk Kakashi lakásához, és már épp be akartam kopogni, mikor bentről meghallottam a nevem, és félúton megállt a kezem. Kakashi hangja volt az, és egy pillanat csönd után meghallottam Sasuke hangját, ahogy azt mondja: semmi. Visszatartottam a lélegzetem, lemerevedtem, a kezem még mindig az ajtó felé nyújtottam. Shikamaru rám nézett, de nem szólt semmit. Tisztán ki lehetett venni a hangjukat, mintha ott állnának közvatlanül az ajtó másik oldalán, úgyhogy nyilván Shikamaru is hallotta őket, és rájött, miért nem mozdulok.

_Megfog még egy halat, és beleharap._

– Aztán Kakashi azt mondta: Sasuke, ne mondd, hogy semmi. Mi bajotok van egymással? Mi történt köztetek? Egyre rosszabbul nézel ki. Sasuke erre azt mondta: mondtam, hogy… és itt elakadt a hangja. Vagy egy percig csönd volt, csak a szívemet hallottam, ahogy hihetetlenül gyorsan ver. Nem tudom, mit csinált Kakashi, de végül Sasuke olyan hangosan fakadt ki, hogy ijedtemben egyből visszahúztam a kezem az ajtótól, és Shikamaru kezében is megzizzent a doboz. Szóval Sasuke azt kiabálta: Jól van! Semmi sincs rendben! Meghülyülök attól a hülyétől! Egyszerűen… megőrjít! Alig tudtam levegőt venni, csak hallgattam, ahogy Kakashi azt kérdezi: Naruto? De… miért? És Sasuke válaszát: Mert egyszerűen… nem vagyok önmagam a közelében! Utálom, mert nem tudok… közel férkőzni hozzá… mert mindig hülyeségeket csinálok, ha ott van… mert meg akarok ölni mindenkit, aki ránéz… mert mikor elképzelem, hogy mit csinálhatott Gaarával, úgy érzem, megőrülök… mert elgyengít… mert… mert azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyen, _csak az enyém!_ Ezután megint nem szólaltak meg, nekem meg megrogyott a térdem, úgy éreztem, lázas vagyok, és csak halványan érzékeltem, hogy Shikamaru leteszi a dobozt az ajtó elé, megfogja a csuklóm és elráncigál onnan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto bekapja az utolsó szárított halat, elgondolkozva rágcsálja egy darabig, végül nyel egy nagyot. Ezután leöblíti az adagot egy pohár szakéval, és mikor az asztalra csapja a poharat, csuklik egy nagyot, majd egyből utána böfög is egyet. Elvigyorodik, és a szája elé teszi a kezét. _

– Öhmm, bocsi… nna szóval itt egy részlet kimaradt, csak alig érzékeltem, hogy Shikamaru végigráncigál a fél városon. Akkor eszméltem föl egy kicsit, mikor út közben nekiütköztünk Nejinek, ő meg azt mondta, hogy _„Na"._ És a következő percben már az akadémia udvarában voltunk, ami teljesen elhagyatott volt, csak egy mókus futott keresztül a füvön. Belehuppantam a hintába és lestem magam elé. Oké, lehet, hogy túlzásnak tűnik, hogy így kikészített az, amit hallottam… de rájöttem, hogy most szembesültem életemben először azzal, hogy Sasuke a gyűlöleten kívül mást is tud érezni… hogy szeretni is tud… ráadásul pont _engem!!_ Emlékszem, milyen gyorsan vert a szívem, és arra is, hogy a következő pillanatban szétáradt bennem a düh. Egyszer hallom Sasukét, ahogy kiönti a lelkét, de persze az is azzal van tele, hogy utál mert szeret, és milyen szar ez neki, és meg akar ölni mindenkit és ki akar sajátítani.

_Ökölbe szorítja a kezét és egész halkan az asztalra csap._

– Szóval az járt a fejemben, hogy még egy ilyen önző alak nem élt a földön, és hogy legszívesebben… de nem tudtam tovább gondolni a dolgot, mert Shikamaru halkan kimondta a nevem. Felpillantottam, és emlékszem, hogy meglepődtem, hogy ott van, mert ez már teljesen kiment a fejemből. Ott állt előttem zsebretett kézzel, de egy ideig még nem mondott semmit, csak egyszer-kétszer megcsóválta a fejét. Nyilván arra gondolt, hogy minek kerültem az útjába, most belekeveredett egy problémás ügybe ahelyett, hogy a felhőket bámulná valahol… vagy ilyesmi. Szóval valami ilyet lehetett leolvasni róla. Én meg gyorsan végigpörgettem az agyamban a hallottakat, hogy ebből vajon mennyit tudott Shikamaru leszűrni, mert az például még nekem is leesett, hogy nem lenne túl jó, ha a Kazekagéról mindenféle dolgok derülnének ki… meg amúgy is kellemetlen volt, na. Aztán Shikamaru leült elém a fűbe törökülésbe, és halkan elkezdett beszélni.

_Naruto kivesz a csomagból egy újabb szál cigarettát. Meggyújtja és nagyot szív bele._

– Szóval azt mondta: Naruto… ööö… tudom, hogy ez most így elég fura helyzet, de haverok vagyunk, és látom rajtad, hogy kikészültél, szóval… jobb lenne beszélni róla. Már az is gyanús volt, hogy két napig nem lehetett hallani rólad semmit, Sakurától meg hallottam valamit arról, hogy kezd eldurvulni a helyzet közted és Sasuke közt. Ömm. Khm. Ez a dolog Sasukéval… hogy mondjam… az igazság az, hogy nem igazán szeretem azt a srácot, szerintem túl problémás. Ráadásul kábé az egész világ körülötte forog, és ő ezt tudja is, és ki is használja. Sokmindent hallottam már róla, arról, hogy hogy használta ki az embereket, és hogy nem válogat a nemek között sem. Én soha nem értettem, miért dől be neki mindenki. Elég egy csinos pofi ahhoz, hogy szó nélkül odaadd magad? De főleg a csajok ilyenek. Úú, Uchiha, jujj, meg minden. Például nézd meg, mikor Gaara idejött a chuunin vizsgára, maximum azért vette észre mindenki, mert milyen ijesztő vagy akármi, de amióta Kazekage, minden csaj azzal henceg, hogy ő találkozott vele a vizsgán, vagy Gaara ránézett nemtom hány évvel ezelőtt, meg hogy milyen szexi… ilyenek. Na de Gaaráról nem akarok semmit mondani, nem is ismerem, meg nem tudom, mi történ köztetek pontosan… de erről inkább ne beszéljünk. Viszont Sasuke… ekkor közbeszóltam, mondtam, hogy igen, tudom, hogy nem éri meg miatta kiakadni, tudom, hogy egy szemét, meg még soroltam, de Shikamaru leintett. Azt mondta: én nem lebeszélni akarlak róla. Naruto, amit Sasuke mondott rólad Kakashinak… biztos vagyok benne, hogy még soha senkiről nem beszélt így. Pedig két kezemen sem tudnám megszámolni, hogy hányan szeretnének ilyeneket hallani a szájából… nem egy olyan esetről hallottam, hogy lefeküdt valakivel, aztán persze nem is szólt hozzá többet, aztán az a személy úgy akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet, hogy féltékennyé akarta tenni Sasukét… na ja, persze. Egyértelmű, hogy mindig mindenki kudarcot vallott, aki közel akart kerülni hozzá. Neked meg anélkül sikerült, hogy tudatosan küzdöttél volna érte. Gondolj bele: belebetegszik a féltékenységbe! Tudom, hogy nagyon önzőnek tűnnek azok a dolgok, amiket mondott, de a féltékenység mindig furcsa dolgokat hoz ki az emberekből. Nála meg főleg… úgy értem, nem nagyon volt képes mást is szeretni magán kívül, ráadásul tudatosan el is lökte magától az embereket, mert egyetlen célja a bosszú volt. Szerintem már túlságosan hozzászokott ehhez. Erre jössz te, és tessék, érzi a vesztét, és beleőrül. Itt tartott egy kis szünetet, én meg csak lestem rá, tök összezavarodtam, tényleg nem értettem, mit akar mondani ezzel. Végül megszólalt: Na, mindebből csak azt akartam kihozni, hogy nyugodj meg, gondold át a dolgokat, próbáld a hallottakat összeegyeztetni Sasuke személyiségével, döntsd el, hogy te mit érzel iránta, és várd meg, hogy mit hoz a következő helyzet; hogy ő mit lép, vagy te mit érzel, mikor találkoztok. De… ne zárd el magadtól a lehetőséget. Megint csönd következett, próbáltam emészteni a hallottakat, közben Shikamaru sóhajtott egyet és felállt. Annyit mondott, hogy na jó, léptem, hátat fordított, rágyújtott egy cigire, és miközben elbattyogott, annyit mormogott: azért nem vagy semmi, Naruto… erre felkaptam a fejem, és utána szóltam, hogy miért? Megállt, kifújta a füstöt, és az eget nézte, miközben azt mondta: egyszerre zúgatod magadba a Kazekagét és a nagy Uchihát… pff… adhatnál tippeket… majd újra elfordult, és azt motyogta: mármint néhány embernek.


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto elnyomja a cigarettát, és enyhén gondterhelt arccal néz fel._

– Ezután nem sokkal én is hazamentem, és elég sokat gondolkoztam a dolgokon, amiket Shikamaru mondott. Valóban megpróbáltam a hallottakat összeegyeztetni Sasuke személyiségével meg ilyenek, de igazából arra jutottam, hogy az segítene, ha találkoznánk; talán rájönnék, hogy én mit érzek, és megnézném, hogy ő hogyan viselkedik. De felkeresni nem akartam. Szóval ezt a napot is otthon töltöttem. Másnap elmentem boltba meg ilyenek, elszöszmötöltem az időt, és hipp-hopp délután lett. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy tudnék összefutni Sasukéval úgy, hogy ne kelljen elmennem hozzá, de nem tudtam semmit kitalálni. Végül eldöntöttem, hogy lesz ahogy lesz, akkor is, ha csak a következő küldetésen futunk össze, és amikor már belenyugodtam, kopogtak. Kinyitottam az ajtót, és emlékszem, hogy a szívem kihagyott egy dobbanást, mert Sasuke állt a küszöb előtt.

_Naruto kitölti az utolsó adag szakét a poharába, és lehúzza. A mellettünk levő asztalnál ülők elkezdenek hangosan nótázni, ezért Naruto közelebb hajol, és úgy folytatja._

– Hirtelen egy csomó dolog végigfutott az agyamon, ahogy az arcába bámultam: hogy még nem vagyok felkészülve a találkozásra, hogy vajon mit keres itt, hogy hogyan viselkedjek, hogy tiszta kupi a lakás, hogy több napja nem láttam ezt a sötét szempárt, amivel annyiszor álmodtam, és hogy már hiányzott, és persze a dolgok, amiket Shikamaru mondott. A torkom olyan volt, mint a smirgli, és tisztára reszelős volt a hangom, mikor végre kinyögtem egy helót. Ő is visszanyögött egyet. Aztán eszembe jutott megint a Kakashival folytatott beszélgetése, és éreztem, hogy egyre forróbb az arcom, és miközben próbáltam megmozdítani ledermedt ujjaimat, a szám megkérdezte, hogy mi szél hozott, vagy hátte, vagy valami ilyesmit. Ő meg elfordította a fejét, megrántotta a vállát és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy már az Ichiraku ramen bár kiszolgálói is panaszkodnak, hogy felszívódott a törzsvendégük, szóval eljött megnézni, hogy mi van velem. Én nyeltem egy nagyot, és mondtam Sasukénak, hogy jöjjön be. Nem tétovázott ugyan, de érződött rajta, hogy feszült, és valahogy a köztünk szikrázó levegő is más volt, mint eddig. Sasuke zsebretett kézzel előrement a szobámba, én meg lehunytam a szemem és vettem egy nagy levegőt. Próbáltam lenyugtatni magam, lelassítani a szívem, és noha ez nem sikerült teljesen, de legalább a térdeim már nem remegtek, mikor én is bementem a szobába és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Sasuke ott ült az ágyon, végigjáratta szemét a szobán, amit már így is vagy százszor látott, én meg csak álltam ott vele szemben, az ajtóban. Végül megakadt a szeme egy régi képen a szekrényen, amin mi vagyunk, a hetes csapat, Kakashival. Ezt nézte még egy pillanattal később is, mikor végül megszólalt: Szóval, hova tűntél? Én meg mondtam, hogy sehova, végig itthon voltam. Akkor rám nézett, és azt kérdezte: Kivel? Egyből rávágtam, hogy egyedül, és egy kicsit erősebben nyomtam meg a szót, mint akartam. Erre megjelent a jól ismert Sasuke-félvigyor, és a viselője azt mondta: Kibírtál három napot egyhelyben, ráadásul egyedül? Mi történt, megtanultál olvasni?

_Naruto megcsóválja a fejét és a szemét forgatja._

– Ezt a poént még most sem értem teljesen, de azt akkor is felfogtam, hogy cseszeget, szóval azt mondtam: na pont ez volt az egyik oka, hogy nem volt kedvem kimozdulni. Erre egyből lehervadt a vigyor az arcáról, és valahogy a szeme is feketébb lett. De legalább már nem izgultam. Legszívesebben a képébe vágtam volna, hogy most mit játszod meg magad, tudom, hogy belém vagy esve, szóval ne lazázzál itt, meg sz'al minden ilyesmit, és már nyílt is a szám, miközben Sasuke lehajtotta a fejét, de szerencsére ő szólalt meg először. Azt mondta: Ne haragudj. Kicsit feszült vagyok mostanában. Ez mástól nem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy elpárologjon a haragom, de Sasuke az más téma. Nem csak azért, mert ő nem akárki, hanem azért is, mert ritkán lehet ilyesmit hallani tőle. Szóval egyből megenyhültem, hát persze, haha, és végülis odahúztam egy széket az ágy mellé, és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy ő mit csinált az utóbbi napokban. Elmondta, hogy egy új jutsut próbálgat, de nem nagyon akar menni neki, és akkor elkezdtünk edzésről beszélgetni, meg mindenféléről. Tök jó volt, mert egy ideje nem dumáltunk már így… aztán rámtört az éhség, és megkérdeztem, hogy kér-e enni, ő meg tök komolyan azt mondta: Tudod Naruto, az a baj, hogy én csak instant rament tudok enni, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy te azt utálod. Egy pillanatig csöndben ültünk, aztán hirtelen mindketten elkezdtünk nevetni, és egyre jobban röhögtünk… mondjuk nem azért, mert ez olyan hatalmas poén volt, de szerintem mindkettőnkben egy csomó feszültség szabadult fel hirtelen. És igen, elővettem egy csomó adag instant rament, és dugig kajáltuk magunkat, miközben mindenféle régi sztorikon röhögcséltünk. Mikor már nem tudtunk többet enni, elnyúltunk egymás mellett az ágyon. Sóhajtottunk egy nagyot, és egy ideig egyikőnk sem szólalt meg. Nekem megint elkezdett egyre hevesebben verni a szívem, ahogy összeért a vállunk… ráadásul tudtam, hogy mit érez irántam, és arra gondoltam, hogy biztos megpróbál majd közeledni. Emlékszem, hogy egy idő után rásandítottam, és ő mozdulatlanul nézte az ablakpárkányról lelógó galambtollat, amit néhány nappal ezelőtt hozott be a szél. Ahogy így feküdt, olyan volt, mint egy szobor… az állkapcsa szépen ívelt, a szája kívánatos, az orra tökéletes formájú… khmm, meg szóval ilyenek, érted. Hát legszívesebben ráugrottam volna, de valahogy nem mertem. Óráknak tűntek azok a percek, amiket így csöndben, egymás mellett fekve töltöttünk. Aztán egyszercsak Sasuke megmozdult. Felült, rátámaszkodott az egyik kezére és enyhén fölém hajolt. Pár pillanatig így néztünk egymásra, nekem a szívem majd' kiugrott a helyéről. Sasuke szólásra nyitotta a száját, de egy pillanat múlva megint becsukta. Lassan kifújta a levegőt, és behunyta a szemét. Azt mondta: Naruto… és mikor már majdnem szívrohamot kaptam és felkészültem rá, hogy kábé életem első szerelmi vallomását fogom hallani, vagy ilyesmi, kinyitotta a szemét, és azt mondta: _Asszem ideje indulnom._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tudom-tudom, de esküszöm, hogy a következő fejezet SOKKAL tartalmasabb lesz, a fele már megvan, úgyhogy légyszi tartsatok ki... fillerek is kellenek... és vizsga meg több van sajna mint nap... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto kiveszi az utolsó előtti szál cigarettát a csomagból, nézegeti egy darabig, majd rágyújt. Mélyre szívja a füstöt, sokáig bent tartja, és a plafon felé emeli a fejét, mikor kifújja._

– Hmm… ezt a kijelentést néhány perc néma csönd követte. Hát én már mindenre felkészültem, csak erre nem! Biztos nagyon debil pofát vághattam, meg egy csomó okos dolgot mondtam hirtelen, olyanokat, hogy öööhh, jah, meg aha. Végül összeszedtem magam, feltápászkodtam az ágyról és kikísértem Sasukét. Az ajtóban még rámsandított egy pillanatra, aztán intett egyet és elment. Emlékszem, hogy becsuktam az ajtót, és még ott álltam egy csomó ideig, és próbáltam megérteni a helyzetet meg Sasukét. Hogy lehetséges, hogy eddig a leghülyébb helyzetekben mászott rám, most meg, egy ilyen egyértelmű szituból egyszerűen elrohan? Nem az a beijedős fajta… lehet, hogy valamit félreértettem, mikor hallottam Kakashival beszélni? Neem, az nem lehet, hiszen Shikamaru is… akkor lehet, hogy megváltoztak az érzései? Nem kíván már? Valamit elrontottam? Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna eltűnnöm? Meg szóval minden ilyesmi cikázott az agyamban, és csak álltam ott, és lestem magam elé, míg végül lassan tudatosult bennem, hogy hiába a sok maszlag meg büszkeség meg akármi, _kell _nekem ez a hülye, mindennél jobban akarom, hogy az enyém legyen, és ez valahogy megijesztett egy kicsit. Úgy értem, Sasuke nem az az ember, akit csak úgy meg lehet szerezni. Még akkor sem, ha hallottam, miket mondott rólam. De akkor is! Francba is, nem szokásom bármit is feladni! – gondoltam, és akkor eldöntöttem, hogy utánamegyek.

_Naruto tűnődve nézi, ahogy a parázs a cigarettán fel-fellobban, változatos színekben játszik, szemével követi a füst táncoló alakját a plafon irányába. Végül, mintha felébredne, beleszív mégegyet a cigibe, majd elnyomja._

– Szóval nagy lendülettel kinyitottam az ajtót, érted, és rohantam kifele mint állat… és nem vettem észre, hogy Sasuke ott áll az ajtó előtt! Sz'al faszán nekirohantam. Pff. Ez az én formám… basszus, erre persze megint zavarba jöttem, röhögcsélve vakargattam a tarkóm, és csak öö meg izé jött ki a számon. Aztán Sasuke rámmosolygott, és ez azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt, mikor nem lenézően vigyorgott, nem fűzött semmilyen megjegyzést a bénázásomhoz… csak mosolygott. Emlékszem, hogy elöntötte a forróság a mellkasomat, ő meg közelebb lépett, megérintette az arcomat és lágyan megcsókolt. Úúh hogy ez milyen jó érzés volt! Innentől kezdve egy jó ideig nem beszéltünk. Miközben csókolt, megfogta a vállam és óvatosan visszavezetett a lakásba. A lábával becsukta a bejárati ajtót, és még akkor is csókolóztunk, mikor betáncoltunk a szobámba. Mikor odaértünk az ágyhoz, Sasuke megszakította a csókot és lefektetett rá. Mostmár biztos voltam benne, hogy meg fog történni köztünk a dolog, és izgultam ugyan, de mindennél jobban akartam. Sasuke lassan lesegítette rólam a pólómat meg a nadrágomat. Egy szál boxerben feküdtem, ő mohón végignézett a testemen és akkor sem vette le rólam a szemét, mikor odanyúlt az ablakpárkányhoz. Letelepedett mellém az ágyra, és akkor vettem észre a galambtollat a kezében. Végigsimította vele az arcom és a nyakam, én meg behunytam a szemem és teljesen rábíztam magam. A puha toll lágy érintése egyetlen porcikámat sem hagyta ki. Alig ért hozzám, de nagyon jó érzés volt, és nagyon gyorsan felizgatott. Mikor a hasfalamon szántott végig a simogatás, emlékszem, hogy az egész testem ívbe hajolt, és meg akartam érinteni Sasukét, de ahogy felé nyúltam, lágyan ellökte a kezem, és végighúzta a tollat a köldököm alatt. Én már azt hittem, megőrülök, nem tudom, mennyi ideje játszott így velem, de úgy éreztem, hogy ha hozzámérne, egyből elélveznék. De ő nem ért hozzám, tovább folytatta ezt a kínzó játékot, ami furcsa módon hihetetlenül jó volt. A boxert rajtam hagyta, de minden kilátszó bőrfelületet bejárt a galambtollal, hihetetlen lassúsággal. Mikor a combom belsején éreztem a simogató érzést, megrázkódott a testem, és éreztem, hogy könnyes lesz a szemem.

_Naruto enyhén kipirul, és a szeme megint elkezd fényesen csillogni._

– Ezután őrjítő lassúsággal lehúzta rólam a boxert, persze arra továbbra is ügyelve, hogy közvetlenül ne érjen a bőrömhöz, csak a ruhaanyaghoz. Én már annyira fel voltam izgulva, hogy szinte fájt, és ordítani tudtam volna, de Sasuke még mindig húzta az időt, és mikor a derekamat és csípőmet simította végig a puha toll, mindkét tenyeremet az arcomra szorítottam. Minden pontomat érintette a simogatás, csak a legérzékenyebbet hagyta ki szándékosan. Végül, éppen a tűréshatárom küszöbén, megéreztem a leheletét ott lent, kinyitottam a szemem és lenéztem. Sasuke a merevedő testrészem fölé volt hajolva, és éppen lágy csókot adott a végére. Emlékszem, hogy már ettől hangosan felnyögtem, és kisebb remegés futott végig az egész testemen. Azt hittem, ennél jobban már nem tudok felizgulni, de mikor Sasuke nyelve lassan végigjárta _azt _a testrészemet, úgy éreztem, menten felgyulladok és ott helyben elégek. Ráadásul már maga a látvány őrületbe kergetett, ahogy Sasuke kényeztet, és összeszorítottam a fogaimat, de az agyam már teljesen elszállt. Nem tudtam visszafogni magam, belemarkoltam a hajába, és szinte egyből elkezdtem ki-be mozogni a szájában. Először egy kicsit kikerekedett a szeme a hirtelen akciótól, de szinte egyből átvette a ritmust, és nem mondom hallod, valami elképesztően jól csinálta. Legszívesebben eldobtam volna magam az ágyon, de egyetlen pillanatot sem akartam kihagyni a látványból. Így viszont meglehetősen hamar elélveztem. Emlékszem, hogy belemarkoltam a lepedőbe és Sasuke haját is megszorítottam, és megint olyan ívbe feszült a testem, hogy szinte lementem hídba vagy mi… és az a pillanat olyan soknak tűnt és annyira intenzívnek, hogy egy pillanatra elsötétült előttem minden, és azt hittem, elájulok. Nem volt semmi hallod! Végül tényleg hátradőltem és behunyt szemmel elnyúltam az ágyon. Egy pillanat múlva megéreztem Sasuke illatát, kinyitottam a szemem és ott volt fölöttem. Bekapta a mutatóujját, majd végighúzta a számon, az államon, a nyakamon, a mellkasomon és a hasamon, miközben azt mondta: _Még nem alélunk el, Uzumaki! _

_Naruto sóhajt egyet, és enyhén csóválja a fejét, mintha még most sem hinné el, amit mesél._

– Azzal a kezével, amit végighúzott a felsőtestemen, megfogta a térdeimet és feltolta őket, miközben a másik kezén tövig bekapta a mutató- és a középső ujját, majd ezzel a két ujjával belémhatolt. Ez nagyon hirtelen jött, fel is nyögtem megint, mire enyhe mosoly jelent meg Sasuke arcán. Lassan ki-be mozgatta az ujjait, én meg hozzáértem az arcomhoz, ami tűzforró volt, majd egyből utána letéptem róla a pólót. Egyre erősebben dolgozott a kezével, én meg behunytam a szemem. Ezt folytatta még egy darabig, míg az enyhén kellemetlen érzést kellemesen izgató váltotta föl. Ezután megfogta a kezem, felhúzott az ágyról és odalökött az asztalhoz. Én mindezt alig érzékeltem, és végig csukva volt a szemem. Remegő karokkal támaszkodtam az asztalon, miközben ő az egyik kezével hátulról belemarkolt a derekamba, és éreztem, hogy lassan belémhatol. Mégjobban összeszorítottam a szemem és felnyögtem az izgató fájdalomtól. Éreztem, hogy milyen forró, és hallottam az izgatott lihegését, ahogy beljebbfurakodott, és elkezdett ütemesen mozogni bennem. Ahogy halkan nyögdécselt, arra gondoltam, bár látnám az arcát… kinyitottam a szemem, és megláttam Sasukét, ahogy egyenesen a szemembe néz. Az asztal másik végén ugyanis egy tükör lógott a falon. Hirtelen újabb hullámban futott végig rajtam a forróság, ahogy Sasuke arcát néztem és a sajátomat a tükrön keresztül, az asztal egyre jobban rázkódott a kezeim alatt, Sasuke pedig még mindig az arcomat bámulta elképesztő mohó tekintettel. Azoktól a fekete szemektől valami olyan égető izgalom fogott el, hogy még a kisujjamban is éreztem a forróságot, és hátranyúltam, hogy érezzem őt, hogy teljesen tudatosuljon bennem, hogy itt van, _velem, _szóval belemarkoltam a derekába, és még szorosabban húztam magam felé. Erre ő újonnan felnyögött, és megint átfutott egy apró mosoly az arcán, mielőtt mégjobban begyorsított, de ezután már nem láttam az arcát, mert egyszerűen nem tudtam nyitvatartani a szemem. Előrébb hajoltam az asztalnak támaszkodva, hogy még könnyebben menjen, bár úgy éreztem, remegő kezeim már alig bírnak megtartani, és meghallottam a saját hangom, ahogy egyre hangosabban nyögök, és Sasuke nevét mondom szinte könyörögve, és ő megragadta a csípőmet mindkét kezével, és tompa fájdalmat éreztem a hasamban. Megint éreztem az elképesztő érzés közeledtét, de azt is érzékeltem, hogy Sasuke egy pillanatra még nagyobbra duzzadt bennem és belevájta körmeit a derekamba, ahogy velem egyszerre élvezett el. Még utoljára olyan szorosan a hátsómnak nyomta a csípőjét, amennyire tudta, aztán kihúzta magát belőlem. Én leborultam az asztalra, mert a kezeim feladták a szolgálatot, és az asztal hűs lapja jól esett tüzelő homlokomnak. Sasuke hozzám simult és belecsókolt a nyakamba, miközben végigsimította a hasfalamat. Pár perc múlva kitámolyogtam a fürdőszobába és rendbe hoztam magam, utána megittam vagy fél liter vizet egy huzamban. Utána visszamentem a szobába, de az ajtóban megtorpantam a látványtól, ami fogadott. Sasuke az ágyam szélén volt, a feje a tenyerében pihent, ahogy az oldalán fekve könyökölt. Még mindig nem volt rajta _semmi,_ és mögötte, az ablakból a lemenő nap vöröses-sárga fénnyel borította be az egész testét, a kontrasztos árnyak kiemelték minden izmát, hosszú árnyék feküdt lustán az egész szobán, és porszemek úsztak csillogva a levegőben, és egy pillanatra megvillant a szeme, szóval az egész olyan volt, mint egy látomás, és arra a pillanatra valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy kicsúszik a valóság a lábam alól, és meg is szédültem. Még az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy ezt a sharingannal csinálja. De aztán rájöttem, hogy ez csak a naplemente, meg a fáradtság, meg persze _Sasuke _természetes hatása. Megkapaszkodtam az ajtófélfában, és kicsit ellöktem magam, így sikerült odabukdácsolnom az ágyhoz, és valahogy átgördültem Sasukén és levágódtam mögé az ágyra. Sasuke nem fordult felém, én meg csak feküdtem csukott szemmel, az agyamban egyáltalán nem volt semmi, de úgy éreztem, hogy a szívem túl nagy. Úgy értem, valami nehéz érzés volt a mellkasomban, valami fájdalmas boldogság, és előrenyúltam, még mindig csukott szemmel, megérintettem Sasuke hátát és derekát, ő pedig összekulcsolta az ujjait az enyémekkel, és miközben hüvelykujjával cirógatta a kézfejemet, mély álomba merültem.

Pár órával később felébredtem, már sötét volt, és először nem tudtam, hol vagyok, és mikor eszembe jutott minden, nem voltam benne biztos, hogy mindez tényleg megtörtént, vagy csak álom volt. Meghallottam az egyenletes, nyugodt légzést magam mellett, előrenyúltam, és a meztelen bőr érzete melegséggel töltött el. Feloltottam a kislámpát a fejemnél, és megláttam az éjfekete hajat, a szélles vállat, a fehér hátat, és odabújtam Sasukéhoz, szorosan átöleltem és belélegeztem az illatát. _Tényleg ott volt. _Belemosolyogtam a hátába, ő meg félálomban nyögött egy aprót. Elkezdtem cirógatni a vállát és a hátát, és ő halkan dorombolt, bár azt nem tudtam, hogy ébren van-e, vagy álmában csinálja, de azért folytattam. A cirógatásból utána simogatás lett, végigsimítottam a karját, lassan le majd fel, lágyan beletúrtam a hajába, mire megmozdította a fejét, utána a kezem a gerince vonalát követte, le egészen a kerek fenékig, és mikor a mellkasát és a hasfalát simítottam, érzékelni kezdtem, hogy lassan már megint _készen állok. _Végigsimítottam a combját is, majd megint a fenekét, és hallottam, hogy Sasuke halkan felnevet, és motyog valamit a hiperaktivitásról. Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, és lágyan megcsókoltam a nyakát, majd enyhén beleharaptam, mire éreztem, hogy megremeg egy kicsit. Végigsimítottam a száját az ujjammal, ő pedig egy picit kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és megnyalta azt. Felsóhajtottam, ahogy a vágy újraéledt bennem, és el is csodálkoztam rajta, hogy milyen _gyorsan. _Sasuke pedig, mindezt tetőzve, megfogta a csuklóm, bekapta az ujjam és lágyan szopogatni kezdte, egyre több ujjpercet engedve be a szájába. Én közben a vállát csókoltam és az egyik térdemet lassan átdugtam a lábai között. Ezután kivettem az ujjam a szájából, és megfogtam ott lent, mire felsóhajtott, és mikor elkezdtem masszírozni, apró nyögések hagyták el az ajkát, és enyhén mozgatta a csípőjét. Hátranyúlt, és odaszorította a fejem a vállához, így én erősebben haraptam azt, mire már hangosabban felnyögött. Felkönyököltem, ő pedig felém fordította a fejét, és elkezdtünk hevesen csókolózni. Ő az arcomat simogatta és a hajamba túrt, én pedig az egész testét cirógattam, markoltam és simogattam, teljesen át akartam élni a közelségét, a bőre selymességét, és közben csak egyre jobban felizgultam, és nehéz volt már rendesen levegőt venni, főleg a csók közben. Mikor végül lenyúlt, és megfogott ott ahol kell, éreztem, hogy megint nem bírom tovább az időhúzást. Végignyaltam a tenyerem, ellöktem a kezét és megfogtam magam, majd odahelyezkedtem Sasuke bejáratához. Ekkor hirtelen abbahagyta a csókot és enyhén kikerekedett szemmel nézett rám, a mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt. Benyúltam a két combja közé, a felül lévő lábát egy kicsit megemeltem, és miközben ő elfordította a fejét, megpróbáltam belé hatolni. Nagyon nehezen ment, ő pedig újra és újra felnyögött. Megkérdeztem, hogy fáj-e, de erre is csak egy nyögés volt a válasz. Ekkor eszembe jutott… hogy lehetséges… hogy ezelőtt még így senkivel…? Megálltam egy pillanatra, eszembe jutott, amit Shikamaru mondott, hogy Sasuke hány embert kihasznált, _fiúkat is_… és mégis… Aztán beötlött, hogy ez teljesen Sasukéra vall. Hogy ő megteszi, amit akar, de másnak nem engedi. A gondolat, hogy én lehetek az _első, _mégjobban feltüzelt, és nem akartam ugyan kárt tenni benne, de nem tudtam visszafogni magam. Lassan beljebb furakodtam, Sasuke teste pedig megfeszült. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és a fülébe suttogtam, hogy lazítson. Erre ő enyhén megremegett, de egy kicsit ellazította az izmait és a felsőtestével előrébb hajolt az oldalán fekve, hogy valamivel könnyebb legyen. Csak nagyon lassan haladtam egyre beljebb, ő pedig nagyon gyorsan vette a levegőt, és azt kívántam, bár látnám az arcát… Közben lágyan csókolgattam a nyakát és a hátát, ő pedig még mindig remegett, és ez a szituáció olyan hihetetlen volt, mégis annyira… baromi jó és izgató, hogy átfutott egy mosoly az arcomon, mielőtt elkezdtem lassan ki-be mozogni benne. Láttam, hogy Sasuke belemarkol a lepedőbe, és hallottam a visszafojtott nyögéseket, amiket _én _okoztam, és előrenyúltam, megint megfogtam azt a testrészét, ami most még keményebb volt, és erre már elkezdtem gyorsítani a tempón. Hihetetlen volt az érzés, sosem éreztem még ilyet. Nem akartam túl gyorsan csinálni, mert azt akartam, hogy minél tovább tartson. Közben Sasukét is masszíroztam, és ő belefúrta az arcát a párnába, de így is hallottam, hogy minden egyes lökésnél felnyög. Ezt folytattuk még egy ideig, de aztán már nem bírtam tovább, hogy nem látom az arcát. Megfogtam a vállát és a hasára fordítottam, én pedig vele együtt gördültem mögötte, míg végül ráfeküdtem. Az arcát oldalra fordította, így már láttam azt. Megtámaszkodtam a feje mellett, és ott folytattam, ahol abbahagytam, és közben le sem vettem róla a szemem. Szorosan összezárt szemmel feküdt, a szája enyhén nyitva volt, ahogy nyögdécselt. Még mindig a lepedőt markolta. Megint megkérdeztem, hogy fáj-e, de ő csak annyit nyögött kisvártatva, hogy _fohly-tahsd… _hát nekem nem kellett kétszer mondani. Ez volt a hab a tortán. Hirtelen elöntött egy csomó érzelem, tudom, hogy a leghülyébb időpontban, de ahogy néztem az arcát, feljött egy csomó emlék, szinte minden egyszerre, ami Sasukéval kapcsolatos. Ilyesmi lehet, mikor az ember szeme előtt lepereg az élete. Emlékeztem, mennyi örömet okozott, hogy ő volt az első kötelékem, de az is, hogy mennyit szenvedtem miatta, és nem én egyedül. Kavargott bennem minden, hirtelen túl sokfajta érzés tört elő, nevetni akartam és sírni, és csak enyhén érzékeltem, hogy egyre hevesebben mozgok Sasukén, és hogy egyre hangosabban nyög. Valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy most ki tudom adni az összes szeretetemet és haragomat, amit iránta érzek, és nem tudtam, hogy ez valaminek a kezdete vagy a vége, de akkor csak abban a pillanatban éltem, mindenemmel átélve. Miközben mégjobban begyorsítottam, behunytam a szemem a furcsa érzés miatt, és éreztem, hogy valami forróság tör belülről kifelé, és mosolyogtam, miközben egy könnycsepp hullt végig az arcomon. Elképesztő… nem tudom, mi volt velem. Közben a testem lassan tüzelni kezdett, már nem hallottam Sasukét sem, a csukott szemhéjam mögött minden vörös volt, és ez az égető érzés hirtelen elpárologtatta minden fáradtságomat, és éreztem, hogy még keményebben csinálok mindent, és egy pillanatra felötlött, hogy lehetséges, hogy kárt teszek Sasukéban, de ez a gondolat csak halvány volt és szinte egyből el is szállt. Teljesen átadtam magam az erőteljes érzésnek, nem is tudtam magamról, aztán éreztem, hogy egyre közelebb vagyok a csúcshoz, szinte láttam a közeledő fényt, a szemhéjam mögött fekete pontok táncoltak, de a testem tovább mozgott, szinte lángolt, annyira, hogy már majdnem fájt. Végül elélveztem, a hang a torkomon szorult, a szemem szinte kifordult a szemhéjam mögött, mindenem megfeszült, és… és… le sem tudom írni ezt az érzést. Mintha… valami természetfölöttit élnék át. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, mintha percekig tartana. Mikor végül nagyon lassan elernyedt a testem, kinyitottam a szemem, és még mindig enyhén vörös volt minden. Behunytam és újra kinyitottam, pislogtam párat, de semmi nem változott. Mikor hatalmas megdöbbenésemre leesett, hogy mi ez a _vörös chakra _körülöttem, elkezdett halványodni, és pár pillanat múlva teljesen eltűnt. Szinte leestem Sasukéról, aki csukott szemmel kapkodta a levegőt, és feltűnt, hogy olyan furcsán áll az ágy… és akkor arra is rájöttem, hogy az bizony leszakadt. Emlékszem, hogy kikerekedett a szemem, és a kezemet a szám elé raktam, miközben arra gondoltam, _te jó ég, mi történt?? _Kisimítottam Sasuke arcából a haját, láttam, hogy remeg a kezem, ő kinyitotta a szemét és rámnézett. Megkérdeztem, hogy jól van-e, és a hangom is enyhén remegett. Sasuke már kezdte lassabban venni a levegőt, és a lepedőt sem szorította annyira, de a teste még mindig remegett egy kicsit. Kinyitotta a száját, de be is csukta. Nekem a szívem a torkomban dobogott, és megint megkérdeztem, hogy minden rendben van-e. Még mindig nem válaszolt, csak behunyta a szemét. Aztán megkérdeztem, hogy rossz volt? Erre enyhén elmosolyodott, és halkan azt mondta: _ha két orgazmust egy aktuson belül rossznak nevezel, akkor igen._ Erre felültem az ágyon, közben Sasukét néztem és alig hittem el, amit mondott. Az agyam újra és újra lejátszotta magában a mondatot, _két orgazmus, _satöbbi, és jóleső melegség öntött el, ahogy tudatosult bennem, hogy Sasuke nem azért nem tudott megszólalni, mert rossz volt. _Épp ellenkezőleg. _Végül Sasuke felhúzta maga mellé a kezeit és feltápászkodott. Lenézett maga alá, majd rám nézett, és azt mondta: _Öhmm… kicserélnéd a lepedőt? _Én pedig felnevettem, átöleltem a nyakát és megcsókoltam.

-------------------------folyt. Köv. ---------------------------------

Huhh, tudom, ez sok időbe telt… de nem lustultam, csak vizsgáztam! XD KÉREM A VÉLEMÉNYEKET!!!! 


End file.
